mseversefandomcom-20200214-history
Azurdia
Main Azurdia is a plane in the MSEverse Multiverse. It's characterized for being a malformed plane whose extreme ends aren't completly woven into reality, instead leading straight onto the Blind Eternities. It consists on 4 main continents, Ayken to the south, being the largest of them all, the mountainous Pachanka near the equator the West, the densely forested jungle continent of Ypira near the equator to the east, and the Crescent shaped continent of Mocambo to the north, alongside the Bora islands within its interior gulf. Ancient History Eons ago, the twin Serpentine Gods Covilu and Mapuvilu began shaping the nascent plane, as the first sentient creatures therein. While Covilu began raising the great oceans that cover the plane, Mapuvilu shaped the landmasses of it, until it reached a point where Covilu grew envious, for the landmasses were colliding with its will as a primordial god, and felt its domain threatened. As such, Covilu decided to take matters into its own hands and tried to drown the landmasses of the plane in a great flood. The two serpent Gods began a fight for supremacy that would last millenia, but finally Mapuvilu managed to best its twin and imprison it beneath the land's Surface, while itself went to rest, both from exhausion and to keep a close eye on its prisoner twin. After that, life on Azurdia began to evolve on its own. Some six thousand years ago, the first Civilization rose in Azurdia, namely the Icazca in the continent of Pachanka, they built many great monument to their solar deities, practiced mummification and left behind some great geoglyph as a form of ritual binding for their powerful incantations, which still hold up magic after thousands of years. Moreover, they also built impressive Necrópolis with powerful wards to keep intruders away, meaning that a great deal of their Civilization is still unknown to this day despite still having some of their mummies wandering the continent. Nearly four thousand years before present, a group of navigators from a sucesor state established themselves in the northwestern Edge of the Ayken continent, founding the Kingdom of Huancagua. Continents Ayken Ayken is the largest and southernmost continent of Azurdia, being home to the resting places of both of the Primordial Gods. It has been inhabited by humans for 10.000 years and other sentient creatures claim this continent their home since hundred of millenia. Geographically it possesses a lush, verdant north covered in jungle, mediterranean climate in the north-centre, deserts extending through the western coast and centre-west interior, temperate rainforests in the south-centre west of the continent, home to the Aliwentru people, large, fertile plains with a mild climate in the southe-centre east and finally a featureless arid and frigid south of the continent that extends until the plane's end. A large mountain range, the Butalmahuida, intersects the entirety of the continent, separating it between its western coast and its Eastern coast, explaining the strange weather patterns. Politically, there's 3 nations within Ayken's borders, with starkly different government systems and rather diffuse borders, these are the Lunfardo Republics, the Aliwentru people, and the Council of the Majority. The Seven Provinces Nearly a century ago, the Monarch of the Kingdom of Huancagua was dethroned, leaving behind several petty republics and states who almost immediately fell into civil war as they all started to define their borders and government systems. Just recently the Silver City, a formerly colony at the other side of continent not worthy of much note, managed to take control through not warfare, but diplomacy and magic to create the Lunfardo Republic, consisting of seven different provinces under the leadership of the Grand Caudillo Franco Sarmiento. Having finally declared the Civil War over, the newly born unified republic has now set its eyes towards the south. An endless expansion of arid brushland known only as the “Pampa”, nobody really knows where it ends, or if it ends, the only thing known is that strange creatures roam the wastes and reality itself seems to thin out the farther you move into it... Lontanahue: The westernmost of the seven provinces, Lontanahue is the most martially adept of them all, despite its tiny population it has the most professional army and arguably the largest amount of regulars. Since independence it has been fighting intermitent wars with the Aliwentru people from the southern rainforests and the Calcha Tatterdemallions. It’s due to the latter conflict that Lontanahue became one of the first allies of the Silver City, in exchange for helping in their war against Calcha, they’d pledge their loyalty to the Silver City and its peoples, becoming one of the better off regions as of the foundation of the Republic. Maraya: The seat of the church of All Saints, the Province of Maraya had seen the least conflict since the downfall of the Huancagua Kingdom, having come off it relatively unscathed and coalescing into a strict, if orderly, government relatively quickly. This meant that, as the Silver City started waging its campaign to unite all the provinces into a single, unified government, the Maraya provided one of the staunchest and most organized resistances, as they deemed to be better off alone than under the suzerainty of foreign government. Finally a deal was managed to be struck. The Church of all Saints is now the state religion of the newly formed Republic, and the Marayan people are now under the orders of the central government in the Silver City. Ichigual: The opulence of Ichigual tells of a land that has seen much better times. The former seat of the Kingdom of Huancagua. The Throne of Nasaipa and the imperial city of Pacoma still possess some of the greatest architectural wonders in all of Ayken. Having received the brunt of the damage during the revolution that overthrew the monarchy, the province was still reeling from the impact even when the Silver City’s diplomats and tanguites came knocking. Being in no position to offer sufficient resistance and in an effort to maintain some of their dignity, they pledged their alliegance to the Republic, as long as they helped them with keeping the roaming bands of marauders coming from Calcha at bay. Ichigual still possesses rich mineral wealth in its vast mines for the adventurous, even if the creatures that roam the darkness below may make prey of the unsuspecting, it’s still a respectable source of wealth to the fallen province and the Republic at large, attracting many a doomed prospector. Mochane: The agricultural heartland of the seven provinces, Mochane was actually one of the first allies of the Silver City, being both the closest region geographically and a generous trade partner when the population boom meant they suddenly had a much higher demand for the natural resources brought from this land. The land of Mochane is not so much a land of cities as it is of sparse Estancias populated with endless amounts of cattle and frontier forts and outposts to watch out for the strange creatures that roam beyond the Pampa. They’ve certainly had to face the brunt of the incursions from the creatures that come from the beyond and as such they are the staunchest supporters of the Silver City’s efforts to explore and tame the Pampa. No matter the cost. Lately they’ve also had constant incursions from Aliwentru horsemen who’ve been very particular about trying to steal their Camahueto herds... Calcha: Calcha is the most arid of the seven provinces, the people, much like their landscape, are rough and are used to a life of hardships and unfettered freedom. They were the first to rebel against the monarchy and they never really managed to coalesce into a coherent government, which meant they ended up being labelled as mere bandits and marauders by the neighboring territories. Their largest city was thoroughly ransacked by a coordinated assault by forces from Lontanagua, Ichigual and The Silver City, who deemed that the resistance in the region had finally been exterminated and officially incorporated it into the Republic. However, many embittered gauchos still roam the countryside and in particular a notorious warlord known as Gemues and his band of Tatterdemallions have sworn to fight to the bitter end against the republic, swamping down several regiments of Lontanagua soldiers who’ve been left to fight a protracted war against a highly mobile army who knows the land much better than them. Sanavira: The mountainous region of Sanavira stands in direct contact with the Aliwentru people, sharing much of its mountainous, forested landscape, several rivers crisscross this fertile territory, forming natural boundaries that separate them from the peoples who inhabit the south of its borders. They’ve for the most part have managed to make out a living of standoff-ish peace with the Aliwentru peoples of the south, not caring much for the conflicts that happen elsewhere and being much more interested in the events that transcur at a local level, such as mysterious curses and strange cults who adore gods unknown to any but people from somewhere beyond the jungles. They’ve pledged allegiance to the Republic in a somewhat apathetic manner, as the coming of going of foreign governments matter little in this remote territory in comparison to the strange events transcurring therein. Nonetheless, the proselytising from Maraya missionaries who’ve now possess renewed power with state assistance to have free transit through all the territories have brought them in conflict again with the Aliwentru people and, unknowingly, the Coven. The Silver City: A formerly unassuming port city, the cultural explosion this dormant city arguably benefitted it the most after the independence they’ve obtained from liberty. Extremely passionate people, they’ve managed to convert ritual dances into an art form, and an extremely powerful type of magic that has brought them to the forefront of the world. With the power of tango in their hands they’ve managed to shape the world to their will, tanguites, living embodiments of music, enacting upon their wishes, while their cuchilleros make sure to bring to heel anybody foolish enough as to not be entranced by their magic. The Silver City has been burgeoning with activity since they obtained their indepence and that has meant an ever increasing number of immigrants who arrive to this city of possibilities, a potential put to good use as the Supreme Caudillo has finally managed to put the talents of the many dispossessed to good use, their creativity and expertise enacting a golden age for the city that allowed it to bring the entirety of the former kingdom into a coherent whole, this time with them at the head. While still maintaining a veneer of democracy, the real truth is that what the Caudillo commands is the word, and what the Caudillo wants nowadays is to explore what lies beyond. Aliwentru Deemed barbarians by the Kingdom of Huancagua and without much changing in the century after its dissolution. The Aliwentru are a fiercely independent people, loyal to their tribal affiliations and rightfully distrustful of the people trying to bring “civilization” to their lands. Staying in very close contact to nature, they are also the guardians of the resting place for Mapuvilu, the primordial Wurm that created the land as it is known today. Their jurament to keep the balance in the world has brought them in conflict with the Millalobo, guardians of Covilu, for trying to bring about the revival of their fallen god and the subsequent great flood that would engulf the world, while also keeping them in conflict with the estancieros who are herding the Camahueto, unknowingly diverting the natural course of the rivers and generating droughts in the process. The Coven: Centuries ago, the old Kingdom of Huancagua sent an expedition of explorers and missionaries to cartograph, incorporate and hopefully colonize the territories beyond what lies in the Pampa. Officially, it was lost and everybody was declared deceased. Extraofficially, they indeed, were lost, but before losing all hope, they managed to carve out a rustic and harsh living beyond the fringes of the known world. Having found the patronage of a race of demons known as Shoorts, the priests of the Church of all Saints became the leaders and ceremoniants of this forsaken colony, known only as the Coven, led by the conclave of warlocks only known as the “majority”. Nominally still holding alliegance to the Kingdom, they are the last vestige of a bygone era, their dark rituals and demonic pacts keeping them on the brink of a normal life in a land that for all intents and purposes should be inhospitable. They’ve not only survived, but thrived in these conditions. Eventually managing to expand their influence. They do constantly battle the Millalobo people given the conflicting nature of their patron deities, and the recent contact they’ve managed to establish with Sanavira has given them a veneer of an idea of what has happened in the outside world. After getting knowledge that the monarchy has been dethroned, they’ve decided to stay in hiding, and plot the return to form, be it by blood and death. Pachanka Pachanka is the cradle of human Civilization in Azurdia and is a continent also intersected by a large mountain range which is presumed to be the same as the one that eventually resurfaces in the continent of Ayken to the south. While not presenting the geographical anomaly of the Pampa allowing it to have more normally habitable territory, the extreme conditions of the landscape nonetheless leads to more scattered urban centres than the forementioned continent. Geographically, the continent is separated in 3 main regions, the desertic coast, the mountainous centre of the continent, and the vast jungles that dot the westernmost side of the continent. Politically, the Tinkuyu Empire covers most of the continent, with only the Qulla Kingdom to the north remaining as a competing state. While the Coquena Lordships in the southern Plateaus possessing some degree of autonomy as a vassal state of the Tinkuyu, the Nacatl tribes in the north living in too remote of a territory to be subjected to any centralized state and finally the ruins of the Icazca in the southwestern deserts still being considered forbidden territory to this day due to the danger that entering their territories implies. Ypira A large, almost impenetrable rainforest covers three quarters of the continent of Ypira, making this the continent with the most biodiversity in the entirety of the plane. An incredibly intricate network of waterways crisscross the continent, with the Guyrma being the largest of them all and probably the largest in the entire plane. Although the continent is incredibly fertile, no Civilization has inhabited this land since the days of the Icazca, meaning that most indigenous, sapient, inhabitants live in scattered tribes all across the jungles of this plane, however, after the events of Ayken, the Lunfardo Republics navy has discovered the continent and has begun making inroads within the eastern coast to explore and exploit its vast natural resources. Geographically, as said previously, most of the continent is covered in rainforest, accounting for over 75% of its landmass, mostly located in the centre and western side of the continent. The southeastern coast consists of vast swamplands that are primed for agricultura and has been eyed by Lunfardo Cattlebarons, the central east coast is a somewhat mountainous yet possesses the best bays and natural harbors, and has been used as a staging ground for the Lunfardo expeditions, finally the northeastern part of the continent is strangely desertic, and recently has become a haven for outlaws and fugitives from Ayken. Mocambo Most of the landmass of Mocambo is located north of the weirding point, the region where reality starts to tear away as the plane never finished forming properly, as thus, nature itself has a more surreal feel to it and due to that geography in the continent is much more esoteric than the other landmasses, rendering most traditional descriptions short to describe its true nature. The continent itself is roughly crescent shaped, with an interior ocean within its gulf containing an important number of large islands. Unlike the Pampa in its southern conterpart, Mocambo's climate is much more bening, and it features somewhat normal weathern patterns, despite happening in a rather random fashion. Being this north and inaccesible, few creatures were naturally evolved to this región, but rather through an assortment of anomalies tied to the very plane's nature they randomly appear within this continent, adding to the weirdness factor that it possesses. Mocambo is a land of strangers and foreigners, with any nation or Civilization risen within consisting almost entirely of displaced ones. There's no one organized centralized state, but rather a smattering of small Petty nations led by strongmen that seemingly rise and disappear overnight. Most of the population is rural and dedicates themselves to agriculture, although a gang of filibustering plantocrats have managed to carve a sort of economical empire alongside the coastal regions of the continent. Category:Planes Category:Chumbeque Category:Locations